SaBeR NiGhTs
by Iceis
Summary: AU BV Bulma is a saiyan being taken care of by the queen of vegeta-sei. Bulmas a strong rouge and swordsmen. Vegeta is normal old vegeta hehe (hopefully not to much OOC lol)
1. prologue

Disclaimer: wish I did but I don't own DBZ

A/N: I wrote this a while ago and I just went threw and edited some things. It will make it easier to read. This stories going to be taking a different direction then I originally thought 7/24/04.

Ok well here's the story!

* * *

SaBeR NiGhTs!!!!!

She ran through the woods on a hunt. She was chasing a Rten she had just hit with an arrow. She had another arrow cocked on her arm and ready to fire at the slightest hint of the Rten's eyes. The Rten was bleeding severely and was about to fall dead on the ground. The Blue haired wonder stopped suddenly and eyed the beast from behind a nearby tree. The Rten fell to the ground and died a mater of minutes later. The slender Saiyan walked slowly up to her pray to make sure it was dead. After examining it she grabbed one of its four long horns and started to drag it back to her house.

When she reached the location where her house was she looked around to check if anyone was watching and then suddenly jumped into the tree next to her, bringing the corpse with her. When she landed on the tree house she set the body in a little circle and started a fire with a kindling. (It was a controlled fire so it wasn't burning down her house or anything.) She had just pulled out her diamond covered dagger to start skinning the Rten when a ki blast shot through the floor of the house burning the perfectly soft fur she had planned on using for weapon cases and some clothes.

She jumped up immediately and let her self fall the ground, taking the impact of the fall as she bent her knees on contact. She looked up sternly into the eyes of a dark handsome man. Just as she did she let out a sigh.

"King Vegeta you always have to have the worst ways of getting me to see you…." She said her expression changing from hard to a smile.

"Nyletak.…how are you?" The king said nodding his head a little.

"I'm fine and you?"

"Not to good…."

Nyletak stayed quiet hoping he would tell her why.

"How long have I known you know?" The king said after a moment of silence.

"Well I have known you for almost 6 years and I've known your wife for almost 20. How is she by the way?"

"Kira? She's fine she had the child last night. It was hard for her but she made it through."

"You son has been born!!?!?!? That's great! I must stop by to see him!"

The king didn't say anything and looked down. "Well have you improved any of your archery skills?" He said apparently trying to avoid the subject."

Nyletak frowned and looked at the King. "Yes, from the last time I saw you they have greatly improved and I have found this dagger." Nyletak said pulling it out of her boot once more.

The king took it and examined it. There was more the 100 small diamonds that covered the handle. The tip of the blade has a diamond engraved into it. "Wow…where have you found something this priceless around here?"

"It was behind a waterfall. I do daily searches to find stuff like this all the time….you know what? The blood moon is coming in 7 years from today! Id be prepared….."

The king looked at her with surprise. "How do you know? The blood moon is unpredictable…"

"Its instinct, you can trust it or not but I'm sure of it! Now what's this that has you keeping your head down? That's defiantly not like you Vegeta."

King Vegeta frowned at her loss of respect. "My new born son has been taken now."

"WHAT?!?!? Why!?!?!? Freeza said when he was 17 and only have him for a year…What's he planning? ." she said surprised.

"I know Nyletak! I need you to come in and ready the troops full force. I will get my son back! My wife is not able to bear anymore children and he is the only heir to the thrown. Will you come now?"

Nyletak bowed. "I will do whatever so I can….I will get him back for you!" Nyletak looked up at her house for a minute in a trancelike state and looked back at the king. I will be there in 3 minutes.

With that said Nyletak jumped back up to her house.

The king flew back to the palace to await her.

* * *

The door to the thrown room flew open and in raced a man dressed in royal armor. As soon as he reached the thrown he bowed onto one knee and places his hand in a fist over his heart.

"Speak!" the king roared into the room. He was impatient from the fact it had almost been 10 minutes and she hadn't showed yet.

"Sire, Freeza has come to planet Vegeta again. He's in Erif woods for reasons unknown." With that the guard got up and ran out of the room.

The king slammed his fist on the table in front of him breaking it in half.

Kira stayed still with an impassive look on her face.

"Nyletak is in those woods!!! Do you think he knows about her?!" The king said pacing back and forth.

Kira looked over at the king keeping her head facing forward. "You wouldn't win he's to powerful. Nyletak can defend herself pretty well."

Before she could say anything else the King shot out of the room.

Kira stood up and followed him slowly. Still healing from giving birth and sadden from her loss.

The king reached the tree that Nyletak's house was planted in and looked around to try o find her ki.

"NYLETAK!!!" King Vegeta heard a whimper from behind him. When he turned his shoulders slumped from the scene.

His wife was hugging her best friend for dear life and trying to break her restraints. Nyletak was tied to a tree and her head had a huge gash on it.

"Please don't die Nyletak! PLEASE!" Kira screamed. "We need you more then ever.

Nyletak slowly looked up from her position as the king cut the chains holding her off with his ki. "He said your son will be returned when he's 7" Nyletak said lowly coughing up some blood.

"Don't talk!!! You'll kill yourself. Let me get you to a regeneration tank." The king yelled at her.

"He wants to train him and then he'll send him back…I don't know what his intentions are…please give me your word you'll protect my baby!" Nyletak said softly.

"YOUR BABY?!?!? You have a child?" Both the king and Kira said at the same time.

"She was born 3 days ago…..please train her to be strong and fast. She will be amazing…a legend."

 "I know a lot about archery I'll teach her. I promise I'll train her and take care of her." The queen laid her head on Nyletak's shoulder.

Just as that was said Nyletak died.

Kira cried softly as the king brought her up to his chest. "We should keep the child here and you can raise her out here. Freeza apparently doesn't know about the child." The king said starting to hover in the air with his arms crossed and flew off.

Kira looked at Nyletak one last time. She saw the dagger in her boot. Kira pulled it out then took a step back and used her ki to disintegrate Nyletak's body (funerals are non-traditional). Then she flew to the house her child was supposedly in. When she got there she heard crying and went inside. When Kira got to the room the crying was coming from she seen a crib with the baby's name on it. She looked over the crib at the child.

The baby had Blue hair and Blue eyes just like her mom. Then Kira saw her tail and almost jumped. It was also a blue. Not even Nyletak's tail was blue. After staring strangely at the child she picked her up and rocked her back and forth slowly hoping to sooth her cries. As soon As the baby was asleep she put her back in the crib.

"I will do everything I can to protect and care for you like your mother wished for me to do…..Bulma."

* * *

Ok this was short because it's the prologue and I didn't want to get into there life story completely and totally since this is a v/b not there parents romance lol. Well more stuff about the relationships between the parents will come in later in the story so you know. Ja ne

Next chapter:

He looked completely impassive as he studied her face. He walked a circle around her to study every detail. Suddenly he grabbed her tail causing her freeze.

"Your tails blue?!?! Impossible! You dyed your tail? What a disgrace!" and with that he ripped her tail out of her making her fall to the floor in shear pain…..

3 Iceis 3


	2. Never rely on first impressions

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own dbz

A/n: I suck at this story now lol. I went back and fixed this one and the first chapter and I have myself deadlocked! AAHHHHHHHH thinks hard

* * *

SaBeR NiGhTs

Bulma ran quickly through the woods. Her hair had grown long to her lower back. She always had it in a low ponytail. She wore steel armor (like in a bathing suit type fashion) and had a forest green cape. Here boots came up to her knees and were a emerald green. She dodged many of the trees in hope to get away from the person chasing her. She jumped up onto a tree limb, grabbed her dagger out and waited silently.

As she heard footsteps come closer she cut a vine with the dagger and she heard a scream. She swung down from the tree and landed with her knees bent on the ground.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA Kakkarot!!! Come on I know you can do better then that!!! I still get you every time and all I have is speed." Bulma said to the young boy who was caught by his feet upside-down hanging from a tree. Bulma went over and cut so Kakkarot would fall.

"Well if you would stop setting up so many traps in the woods….." Kakkarot said with a pouting look on his face, rubbing his butt, after he fell.

"Awwwww did I make you mad…?" Bulma laughed looking over her shoulder at him there backs facing each other.

As soon as Goku turned to her she was on the other side of him. "Will you quit using you stupid speed?"

"Then how will I defend myself? I'm not strong like you!"

"Exactly!" Kakkarot said tackling her because her defenses were down. "Your speed wont help you if your defense is let down around enemy's." He said laughing. "Hey isn't today your 7th birthday?" He asked letting go of a frustrated Bulma and stood up.

Bulma's scowl turned instantly to a smile. "Yeah!!!! My mom said she was going to tell me a big secret today to!!!"

Kakkarot's face dropped. (he knew the secret) "I wouldn't get too overjoyed about it….."

"wh…" Bulma started

"BULMA!!!!!!! Time to come home" Kira screamed.

Bulma got a huge smile on her face. "COMING MOM!!! Bye Kakkarot come over in 3 hours!! We can celebrate it." Bulma said and started to run to her house.

When she got there she made a big leap and landed on the porch of her house. Her mom (Kira) didn't live there. Bulma didn't know why and hoped maybe this would answer a few questions. Bulma had only known Kakkarot and Kira. Bulma had meet Kakkarot while on and hunt. She had accidentally mistaken him for a Rten and shot him. She nursed him back to heath at age 5 for a month and they became good friends from there on. When Kira found out about this she had a talk with him telling him everything that had happened and making him promise to keep it a secret about her being a queen.

Kira wanted to tell her when she was ready to handle everything.

"I'm here mom!!! Are you gonna tell the secret now." Bulma said looking around the house for her. Once she found her she stopped and frowned.

Kira was sitting at the end of her bed looking at a picture and a tear was running down her face. "Come look at this picture and tell me what you think." Kira said motioning for her to sit next to her. Kira had long black hair beautiful dark obsidian eyes. Bulma had always thought her dad as dead and Kira as her mom so she though her dad was the one with the blue hair. Kira was shorter then the average Saiyan to. She had always wore average clothes when she went over to Bulma's house so Bulma wouldn't get suspicious, but today she had one normal royal attire.

Bulma walked up and sat down. Kira handed her the picture and Bulma studied it closely.

It was a picture of Nyletak and Kira smiling and giving the peace sign to a camera. The back round was beautiful and big. It looked like a ball room and Kira and Nyletak were dress up for a formal dinner.

"It….looks like me and you……but she's to much older to be me. Your clothes are beautiful to…." Bulma sad running her finger over the girl next to her 'mother's' picture.

"That's your mother Bulma………your real one…." King Vegeta said walking into the room they were in.

"Vegeta…..please let me talk to her myself." Kira said to him sadly.

"I'm just here to tell you I will allow what you talked to me about and that our son is due back today. Come home soon." With that King Vegeta flew out of the house.

"Who was that? What is he talking about?" Bulma asked curiously.

"That's the king of this planet. He's my husband. Your mom and I were best friends….well 7 years ago 3 days after you were born your mom was ….killed….by the person who took my son. She made me promise to take care of you and to never tell you what I'm saying right now, but I'm getting sick and soon I'm not going to be able to come out here anymore. So decided to take you with me. You're coming back with me to the palace to live with us."

Bulma stared at the picture not sure what to believe…… "Uh……wha?" Bulma said her eyes showing complete confusion. "You're sick?"

"It not anything to be worried about it just makes me…… weak." She said not really wanting to use the word weak. "Just come back with me to the palace and ill show you around. I'm sure all the million of questions you have will be answered in time." Kira said putting her hand on Bulma's shoulder.

"o…..k…..who was my father?"

"He was a scientific genius just like your mother. They both worked in the science wing of the palace. I have a feeling you will do the same. Your mother also worked with the troops to teach them archery. She was a wonderful person, but she loved her privacy. That's why she lived back here. It was rare for her to do something like that." Kira said pointing to the picture. "It took forever to get her to come to that party. HAHA we were best friend since we were 3. Her and the king actually dated and broke up then I got with him….it was funny though we never got into fights but when we found out he was the prince we argued who would get him." Kira smiled sadly another tear rolled down her cheek. "Well I say we head off home now. To our real home. I hope you still think of me as a mother! I love you, you know that?" Kira knew it was insane to show such emotion to someone but to Bulma it just seemed natural. Kira was always kind hearted and not as huge as a warrior as other women. She found it amazing that the king still loved her even knowing that.

"Yes, I do, but its just that…….I don't know….I guess I was made for the palace. If my mom worked there. I want to take over everything she left off." Bulma said walking after her 'mother'.

"That's going to be very hard to do you know. It wasn't easy for your mom."

"If she can do it so can I!!!" Bulma said determined to be strong about the news she just found out. She always knew something strange was up and thought it best to not let it all get to her.

* * *

At the Palace

Bulma had gotten a grand tour of the palace from Kira. Bulma had started to call her Kira more instead of mom. Bulma also refused to wear anything else seeing as that was what her mother always wore (the armor). Two hours had gone by and they were back in the throne room.

"King Vegeta meet Bulma. I know this is different for you but I think it would be good for you to know who was living in your palace." The queen said playfully pushing Bulma forward. (the first time the king had ever seen her was earlier when he brought the news)

Bulma bowed as the king studied her.

"You may stand" King Vegeta smirked.

Bulma thought about how cute his smirk was.

Just as he said that the same royal guard from 7 years ago ran in suddenly a bowed with his hand over his heart again. "I have brought you news. I'm not sure if it's good or bad. Freeza has come back and dropped your son off. He never said where nor can anyone find him. We think Freeza has some sort of device that hides power levels and that's why we could never sense him or his men before." After that he stayed quiet hoping the king would let him go.

"You may leave!" The king said standing up. His royal blue cape swaying behind him as he walked down the steps from his thrown.

Kira wrapped her arm in front of Bulma over her shoulders to pull her out of the way of the king's path. "I'm scared of what Freeza did to him."

"Oh NO!!! Kakkarot!!! I forgot I told him to meet me back at the house in three hours!! I have to go back and tell him what happened!!" Bulma said escaping the queens grasp. Bulma ran passed the king and out the door.

"BULMA COME BACK FREIZA MIGHT STILL BE OUT THERE!!!!" Kira yelled and started running to catch her.

Vegeta put out his arm and caught her. "She'll be fine. Freeza is gone. I'm sure of it" King Vegeta said staring at the door she exited.

Bulma ran thought the hall ways ignoring the guards trying to catch her thinking she was a escaped convict. As soon as she got through the main entrance she used all the speed she had to run to the woods. (Bulma can't fly)

When she reached the woods it had gotten dark out and Bulma had reached her house. She was about to jump up to her old house when she heard someone in the distance. "Kakkarot????" Bulma asked walking stealth fully through the darkness. She heard some soft shuffling in the bushes not to far from where she stood. She walked over them and suddenly a boy jumped out at her. He formed a ki blast in his hand and aimed it at her face.

"Where is the palace? Take me there!!!" He said pulling her up by her cape.

"I'm guessing your King Vegeta's son……?" Bulma gasped surprised he was able to catch her so quickly.

"How do you know of such information? I thought no one knew of me?"

"I live at the palace." Bulma said then almost let out a yell of pain when he dropped her.

"Your colorings way to odd to be any relative of mine. Are you a guard there or are you lying?"

"I was taken in by your mother. Your and my moms knew each other."

"Your not even a Saiyan…you couldn't be! Stand up!"

Bulma stood up knowing from the experience she just had that he was faster then her and she knew speed was all she had.

He looked completely impassive as he studied her face. He walked a circle around her to study every detail. Suddenly he grabbed her tail causing her freeze.

"Your tails blue?!?! Impossible! You dyed your tail? What a disgrace!" and with that he ripped her tail out of her making her fall to the ground in shear pain…..Tears flowed down her face. Suddenly she heard something happening from the curled ball position she was in. She looked up to see Kakkarot with a pissed expression on his face and her VERY pissed enemy getting up from an indent on the ground.

"Bulma come over here and get behind me!" Goku called to her.

"I can't….move……" She said tears getting worse as she realize what had just occurred. "My tail….." Bulma she squeaked. She refused to cry anymore to give Vegeta the satisfaction of the pain she felt because of him.

Kakkarot moved up closer to Bulma keeping his defensive stance.. The son of the king lunged at Kakkarot with a ki blast in hand. Just before he shot Kakkarot he got punched in the face and sent flying into the woods.

King Vegeta stood over Bulma's body with his arms crossed. "Kakkarot take Bulma back to the palace! Now!!!!"

Kakkarot grabbed Bulma shivering form and darted off into the sky to the palace.

"VEGETA!!! Stop this now!!! This is no way to act!!!!" Right after he said this Vegeta darted out at the king.

King Vegeta grabbed him by the neck and squeezed. "I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to!! I thought for sure Freeza would have taught you that there is a penalty for taking another Saiyan's tail off without consent! What did he do to you?"

"He did teach me all the rules!!! I know them!! She was a disgrace to Saiyan's everywhere! Her tail is dyed!" Vegeta choked out. He spit out a little blood from the kings first punch.

"Her tail is not dyed it was a defect! I know you wouldn't normally act like this. I should rip your tail off for that, but you're going to need it!" King Vegeta said. Then he took off into the air to go to the palace.

Kakkarot arrived at the palace to a worried Kira. He looked up at her slowly and held up Bulma. "She lost her tail, but that's all." Kakkarot told her worried what she would do.

Kira ran over to her and took her from Kakkarot arms. "Who did this!?!? Freeza did it didn't he!!!"

"I'm sorry to say that your son is the one who did it." Kakkarot told her looking at Bulma. "She's just in pain take her to her room I'm going to see if the king needs help." He said handing Bulma to Kira. Just as Kakkarot was about to take off into the air when the king landed in from of him with a struggling prince in his arms.

"That won't be necessary." King Vegeta said walking into the Palace.

* * *

2 days later

Bulma had gotten treatment on her tail and once again was able to roam to palace as if she were royalty. Also now Bulma had been shown to the science wing and became a top scientist in that field within a few hours. Bulma had started to work on a new invention that would bring her tail back. All the scientists were baffled by the 7 year olds brain and wished to study it more thoroughly.

Bulma ran down the hall to go find Kira, ignoring the glances from the guards in the hall. She ran faster as she came closer to the thrown room. Just before Bulma got to the door she heard a guard whistle at her. "YOU STUPID PERVERT IM ONLY 7!!!!" Bulma yelled turning her head to look at the guard, who winked at her.

Bulma had gotten stuff like that often. She had also developed a mouth which everyone who knew Nyletak knew very well.

Just as she was about to turn her head again she ran smack into someone falling on top of them. She looked down to see the Saiyan prince scowling at her from underneath her. Bulma growled then realized the position they were in and got up immediately.

The guards in the hall started laughing immediately.

Vegeta jumped up and shot the guard, killing him, without a moment's hesitation.

"I'm sorry….excuse me." Bulma said bravely moving around him. She had never witnessed death before and couldn't stand it she had to get away from the smell of rotting flesh before she threw up.

Just as she was at his side Vegeta's arm shot out and grabbed her arm.

Bulma held her breath wandering what he was going to do.

"I didn't mean to do that in front of you. It's a natural reaction" He whispered into her ear and let her go chuckling low in his throat.

Bulma involuntarily shuddered and started to run again to get away from the site. _"He's messing with me!"_ Bulma clenched her fists.

Vegeta watched her speed as she ran. Then Vegeta turned around and finished off the job of vaporizing the body of the guard. The other guards around there pretended they didn't see that it happened hoping that he would leave them be. Then Vegeta continued down the hall.

King Vegeta stepped out of the shadows smirking at him as e left. _"It seems Vegeta's not as bad as I thought he'd be……he has part of his mother in him that Freeza could never take from him though. I wander if he knows it yet. Id say it's going to be pretty interesting around here when we get back from the war…."_ King Vegeta thought walking in the same direction that Bulma ran. He knew even though What Vegeta said was still unkind that it was not something he would normally say.

* * *

Bulma stopped running as she reached the thrown room's door. She composed herself and opened the doors walking in. She saw Kira sitting at the thrown doing what looked like paper work.

"KIRA!!!! The serums almost completely done!!!! I'll get my tail back soon!!!" Bulma yelled happily and ran over to Kira.

"Oh? That's great I wish to make sure its safe before you use it!" Kira said winking at Bulma.

"Oh come on I made it I think I would know if it was safe" Bulma said proudly.

"Just like your mother….."

"Huh?"

"Nothing well I have some important things to get to so why don't you go find Kakkarot…"

"Wait I've heard that there's a war starting….your not going right?"

"Well yes a great war is said to start between Saiyan's and ice-jins, but no I'm not going. King Vegeta and Prince Vegeta will be attending it though. I suggest you say bye to them…or at least King Vegeta."

"Ok I will…..how long is it supposed to last?"

"Well…….more the 10 years….after ten years are up then from there anything could happen. That's my guess"

Bulma looked at the ground. "I hope dearly Kakkarot does not have to attend…."

"I doubt it he's your personal guard he is to stay here with you…..now run along." Kira said looking back over her work.

Bulma slowly walked out of the room wandering what the next few years would bring. She noticed out the window that one of the 5 moons was a deep shade of red and couldn't help but stare at it for long time. I wander what that means.

* * *

In the next chapter…..

Bulma looked up at the prince's face. He had grown so much in the past 11 years. His expression was solid and he stared ahead at nothing like he was bored. He glance suddenly shot over to Bulma. Who intern looked back with the same intensity.

Vegeta suddenly walked up to her still with no expression. He brought his hand up to her cheek and moved his thumb over the smooth, flawless skin. Then almost out of nowhere he walked away as if nothing had happened.

The king looked at her with question in his eyes and Bulma just shrugged

3 Iceis 3


	3. The old bulma and Vegeta back in buisnes...

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ

A/n: WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Thoughts: _"Hey everyone!"_

Normal: "Hey everyone1"

* * *

SaBeR NiGhTs

All the lights were off in Bulma's room, but with the moonlight shining brightly through the window it gave it an exotic look and feel. All that could be heard was the slight chirping of insects and a tedious clanking of metal on the windowsill.

Bulma sat at her desk chair that had pulled from her desk and moved to the window in her massive room. With her jeweled dagger in hand she stayed deep in thought while keeping it tapping at a beat.

Bulma stopped and looked down at her dagger. She shifted it back and forth making the jewels shimmer in the moonlight. Her elbow also rested on the windowsill. She held up her head covering half her face with her hand, but peeked out between her pinky and ring finger.

Bulma's hair was a complete mess and she was wearing her nightgown that she had worn the night before and the night before that. In fact it had been a whole week since she last changed or stepped foot out of her room.

_"How long…"_ Bulma thought. _"How long has it been since this damn war started?" _She leaned back in her chair and stretched. _"To long…almost eleven years…" _

Bulma closed her eyes tightly and tried to focus on her current situation. _"The king needs to get back as soon as possible. He needs the information I have. I could possibly end this once and for all." _

In a sudden fit of rage Bulma chucked the dagger across the room. It flew with perfection into the closet door. Right smack dap in the middle of a picture of Freeza standing with Zarbon and Dodoria. It landed right between his eyes.

"If only I had the chance in real life." Bulma spoke out loud. She looked back out the window. "Ever since that DAMN blood moon I've been in such unnecessary pain. Leave it to me to be the one to suffer for my stubbornness."  Bulma rubbed the small scar on her neck. Pain shot through her body like lightning.

"Get home PLEASE get home King Vegeta…and prince Vegeta." Bulma laid her head down on the sill. _"Looks like another sleepless night."_

* * *

"Finally I got you out of that Damn room Bulma! You had no right to be kept up in there so long."

Bulma chewed thoughtfully on a piece of gum as they walked through the market place.

"Now I just got to get you to talk to me! Why are you acting like this? Is it the?"

"Enough! I don't want to talk about this." Bulma said angrily.

Bulma's friend sighed dropping her hand from pointing at Bulma's neck scar.

Bulma and her friend were the highlight of the area seeing Bulma wearing her bathing suit style armor and cape while her friend wore a low cut tank top and short shorts.

A group of men hollered and whistled at Bulma and her friend as they walked by. One grabbed her friends butt causing a squeal from her then a laugh. Another tried to grab Bulma's, but she grabbed his wrist effortlessly and twisted it out of her way not even giving him a second look.

"Really Asera, could you flirt anymore?" Bulma asked her tall perfectly womanly sculpted friend.

"I'm just enjoying the gifts God gave me. You should to! You defiantly have them." Asera laughed.

Bulma looked dead serious and mad. Completely out of her normal state if it had been a few years earlier, but now it was normal for her at age 18. _"I hate crowds" _Bulma thought pushing through everyone.

Bulma came up to a news stand and started reading headlines about the war.

'War at dead stalemate. King declares his and the princes reentry this evening around 7:00 pm to talk with the board of Vegeta-sei about new plans.'

At reading this Bulma's eyes widened and her mind started racing.

While her friend was completely oblivious looking through some fashion Magazine Bulma picked up copy the paper she just read and darted off at her top speed to the palace.

"Bulma look here! 10 ways to please your man." Asera laughed. She looked around seeing nothing but air where Bulma once stood.

Bulma ran desperately though the crowd. "It's almost 7:00 now I have to be there if this is true, but why wouldn't anyone in the palace have came and told me this news!" Bulma thought quickly making it out of the crowd and into some woods.

About ten minutes later and 5 branch scratches made, she came to a dead halt at an extremely familiar site. Bulma, teary eyed, looked up to the tree house.

_"My God it's so old now. It looks like it would break if someone took one step on it. I haven't been here since my 7th Birthday."_ Bulma forced the thought out of her mind and quickly returned to her run. _"I'll go back to it later."_ She promised.

Seeing a ship hovering over the landing dock at the other side of the palace, Bulma decided to make a straight run through the castle to the other side. Bulma jumped through windows and ran over tables. Knocking things over and making a complete mess of things all through the palace.

Getting to the landing site doors Bulma tried to compose herself then opened them stepping inside.

The king had just walked off the ship and was shaking hands with a few elite guards. Bulma stopped dead in her tracks when she saw none other then the prince step off with her best friend Kakkarot at his side.

Bulma squealed happily not thinking Kakkarot would ever make it back. Hearing war stories about the brave heroics of the prince and Kakkarot from other guards and maids Bulma had heard Kakkarot was terminally injured.

Bulma speed over to him and was nearly about to jump him when the king stepped in front of her.

"Bulma is that really you?" The king smirked. "You've defiantly grown." He looked her up and down. "What are all those scratches from? Are you hurt?"

Bulma immediately hugged him. "I'm so glad your alright I have so much news for you! I have to talk to you right away!"

"In a moment Bulma. I must..." The king stopped talking. "You neck? My god who did that?"

Bulma brought her hand to her neck covering it. "It's not important right now."

"The HELL it's not important." Kakkarot yelled in. He moved next to the king with a extremely worried look on his face.

_"He's so handsome."_ Bulma thought with a smile. _"I knew he would be."_ Bulma twisted uncomfortably. "It really doesn't need to be discussed right now!"

Then the prince walked up to the other side of the king.

Bulma looked up at the prince's face. He had grown so much in the past 11 years. His expression was solid and he stared ahead at nothing like he was bored. He glance suddenly shot over to Bulma, who intern looked back with the same intensity.

Vegeta suddenly walked up to her still with no expression. He brought his hand up to her cheek and moved his thumb over the smooth, flawless skin and smirked. Then almost out of nowhere he walked away as if nothing had happened. He left the landing site and went into the palace.

The king looked at her with question in his eyes and Bulma just shrugged.

_"That smirk…it's like an artistic drawing of perfection…just like the rest of his body"_ Bulma sighed in her head. _"Wooh!__ Too many romance novels Bulma! Back to what's important." _

"This happened during the blood moon didn't it?" The king asked.

"Won't anybody listen? I think I can help win this war and create a new Saiyan revolution!" Bulma yelled.

Other soldiers and people at the site turned and looked at her.

"In a moment. I need to get myself together. We will talk over dinner about the war."

Bulma nodded respectively. "You received the news about…"

"Kira? Yes…I heard. It was about her time anyways considering her situation. At least the sufferings over."

Bulma nodded again.

"You look beautiful Bulma." Kakkarot smiled sadly remembering the news of the queen's death. Just what Bulma had needed after Kakkarot was already taken from her to fight in the war.

Bulma was told to stay back and train more troops every year as they hit the age to be able to fight in the war. Bulma taught archery and swordsmanship even though most Saiyan preferred to use ki blast. Now that more and more Saiyan's were learning to use ki blast efficiently Bulma was quickly being pushed out of the business so to speak.

* * *

Bulma walked out of the shower in her towel to get ready for dinner with the king that night. It felt great to clean her cuts and wash her dirty hair from the run to the palace through the woods.

 She walked over to her life sized mirror and studied herself. She got close to the mirror and moved some wet dense hair away from her right temple. A extremely small scar appeared as Bulma looked more closely. "I won't let you down father! I'll do this just for you!" Bulma spoke quietly to herself.

Just as she took a step back a knock sounded at the door. Bulma walked right over and opened it. Damn, did she regret that!

Prince Vegeta stood there arms behind his back. Keeping a stern face his eyes drifted down her body and back up.

It was then Bulma remembered that she was only wrapped in a towel, not only that but her hair was down. No one EVER saw Bulma with her hair down. It still drifted to her lower back, but she usually wore it in a bun not caring how bland she looked to keep it out of her way when training. It also kept men away…more often then none anyways.

"The king sent me to see if you were ready to eat dinner and to escort you. He's tired and would like to finish soon so he can rest." Vegeta's face remained impassive.

_"Wow…how the hell does he do that?"_ Bulma dully noted Vegeta's reference to his dad as 'the king'.

The last time a man had seen Bulma with just a towel he nearly passed out on the floor and he was top Elite normally just as impassive as Vegeta was being right now.

"Um…yeah I can change in less then five minutes. You're welcome to come in." Bulma answered leaving the door open and walking back to her bed to pick up her armor.

Vegeta looked around the room and raised an eyebrow. "Must you always wear that damn armor?"

Bulma took completely surprise to the comment. She turned to him. "How would you know I always wear it I've only seen you what…three times my whole life."

"It's dinner for God's sake. Not only that it's with the king. Being a royal guest in the palace I would think you would wear pretty pink dresses and glittering jewelry." Vegeta's deep accent rolled right into Bulma's head.

_"Asera was right I do need a man. Everything this guys saying and doing is turning me on and he hasn't even done anything but give me random look and criticize how I dress. Plus he even ripped my tail from my body. To bad I can't ever have another man." _Bulma's mind seemed to catch fire as his observations awoke an old emotion see hadn't seen or heard in years.

"Well thank you Mr. 'I make GREAT first impressions!!' I really needed that little bit or advice for today!" Bulma grabbed the armor. "I don't wear dresses so men like you don't get me confused for a slutty woman are out to impress men into their bed."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "A woman who comes to her door in a palace FULL of men and opens it only wearing a towel doesn't want to be considered slutty?" Vegeta smirked. "You know a lot of men would find you not covering your legs by wearing the superhero outfit quite more then just slutty."

Bulma's eyes were flaming. "I am a warrior! Trying to help save this world's ass by training the men you order around on the battle field."

"You could help save this world's 'ass' by finding a man to calm that Damn temper of yours and having lots of little children I can order on the battle field." Vegeta rebounded adding a lot of emphasis to the word ass. Vegeta's smirk widened as he watched her glowing blue eyes blaze at him while she stood dripping wet in her towel and long hair tossed about her shoulders.

Vegeta reached for the door handle to her room.

Bulma grabbed her dagger she had laying on the desk and stared at him with burning intensity.

"Remember who you're talking to next time. I'm the prince of all Saiyan's and I can snap that gorgeous little ass of your in half if I wanted to." Vegeta started to close the door.

Bulma threw her hand back ready to chuck the dagger at him with her speed. She hadn't felt this alive in so long. She almost smiled.

"You have 5 minutes." He added shutting the door with his speed faster then Bulma could throw the dagger.

It dug itself into the door right where Vegeta's shoulder would have been.

Vegeta chuckled deep in his throat as he heard her scream in frustration.

_"Stupid Onna..."_

* * *

A/n: Onna means 'woman' by the way lol. Wow im tired now…its 1:39 am… Well well well Vegeta's finally showed his true self. HES BACK!!!! Don't you all just want to hug him? He's got Bulma back up to speed to. Will he keep it that way? HEHE!! Bulma has a HUGE secret to tell the king. Will he like her idea? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA until next time!!!

Next chapter:

"I thought you were growing back your tail?" Kakkarot asked.

Bulma blushed, another characteristic she thought she would never she again. "I decided not to." She looked over at Vegeta to see that he had his complete interest in what they were saying. She blushed some more. "There have been to much more important things to deal with anyways."

Bulma leaned back in her chair trying to look calm and collected.

"To scared a man might be able to turn you on by touching your tail?" Vegeta asked calmly.

Before Bulma knew what was happening she had slipped backwards in her chair. _"This is insane!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

3 Iceis 3


End file.
